Clumsy Idiot
by Starlight Scorpius
Summary: A really short scene of randomness in which Fai has hurt himself by mistake.  Not really any yaoi just a little sweet?  T for some swearing I guess.


Really short bit of stupid randomness. I'm not really checking it over cause I dont care much about it ;w; gomen ne, no smut or nofin'

God damn Syaoran 's name fucks me up DX

* * *

><p>They had arrived in another weird world, this one more or less normal. Well to a modern day audience Fai would say.<p>

The rain had started not long ago after the four of them had been sent out. In order to stay at the camp they had landed in the group needed to pass some strange fitness test.

They had been sent on a run into a training path and were told not to come back until they had found a red flag.

Of course Kurogane had finished first, then Syaoran and Sakura was left out because she was woman and belonged in the camp kitchen...

Fai was taking his sweet time of course, or at least thats what Kurogane was complaining about while he sat in a large tent with some others.

"But what if he's hurt somewhere?" Sakura said as she set down a bowl of soup for Syaoran . Kurogane stared at her for a moment and turned away from her "Pfft, thats likely"

Sakrua pouted and sat down beside Syaoran . "I'm sure he's fine, Fai is probably just enjoying the rain." Sakura nodded.

Makona pushed the blond hair back and stared at the magician.

"Fai.." He whined and tried to shake him.

Fai mumbled and opened his eyes, looking at the white meat bun. He smiled at him and moved to sit up, flinching as he did so.

"Ah! No dont move!" Makona tried to stop the blond but failed to do so.

Fai put his hand on the bunnies head and smiled at him, his voice breaking as he spoke. "It's alright Makona."

He looked around himself and saw the large cliff that he fell down, there were some broken branches and a large rock covered in blood. When Fai saw the red on the rock he looked down to find the same color on his leg and his right arm.

"Makona.. I need you to go get Kuro-rin for me ok?" Makona shook his head and started worrying about leaving Fai alone but the magician had to explain that if he didnt no one would find them.

Fai waved to the rabbit as he left and laid down when he started to get dizzy.

He knew he shouldnt have even given himself the possibility of falling asleep in that situation but he didnt even notice it, next thing he knew he was moving and someone was calling his name along with multiple insults that made him groan.

"Fai wake up!" That one was louder than the blond wanted and it made him sit up slightly then become light headed and fall back into the arms that held him easily.

He looked up. "Kuro-rin... Heeeya, whats up?" He smiled and was given a scowl in return.

"What the hell happened?" He yelled as Makona trailed behind them.

Fai smiled happily even though he felt very dizzy and heavy. "Heehehe~ Kuro-puu is so strong~" Kurogane growled and yelled some more things that Fai couldnt quite make out. He smiled again and leaned back into the taller mans arms before passing out.

When Fai opened his eyes again he was greeted by a cold cloth slipping over them. He reached up to move it but found moving his arm to difficult and it fell back to the blankets.

The cloth was removed by another and the magician smiled. "Hello Kuro-tan.." The words made his throat hurt and he coughed a little violently, not being able to stop until the warrior rubbed his hand over the magicians chest.

"Your an idiot." Kurogane mumbled as Fai's breathing became a little shallow. "You've got a high fever you know?"

Fai nodded slightly and looked around a little. "Where am I?" His throat hurt again.

"The camp."

Fai nodded and Kurogane returned the cold cloth to his forehead. "What happened?" Kurogane had to repeat his question because the other one didnt quite hear him.

"Its quite lame, I just slipped and fell~ Oupsie."

Kurogane turned to yell. "Oupsie? Dont pretend like this is nothing! If Makona hadn't come and got us you would have bled to death!"

Fai coughed again and pouted. "Daddy is so mean, treating me so roughly when I'm in such a delicate state~" He made some boo-hoo sounds and Kurogane looked away.

"Delicate my ass." He stood up to leave.

Fai grabbed the corner of the warriors sleeve. "Wait!"

The larger one turned around slightly and stared down at the blond, his pale skin flushed. He sighed slightly and sat back down, brushing some of Fai's hair away from his eyes then holding his hand.

"Only until you fall asleep"

Fai smiled and nodded a thank you, staring up at his Kuro-rin through tired eyes.

* * *

><p>You notice I used "When I'm in such a delicate state" in the last one to O.o And other stuff. lol dang.<p>

Feh, well there ya go my little love bugs~


End file.
